Dr. Arnaldez's research efforts are focused in the molecular oncology of pediatric solid tumors, in the section led by Dr. Lee J. Helman. She works on understanding signaling pathways involved in the biology of alveolar Rhabdomyosarcoma, Ewing's Sarcoma and Osteosarcoma in order to improve the outcome of patients affected by this tumor. Her goal is to identify the molecular determinants of sarcoma biology in order to apply this knowledge to develop novel targeted therapies. In addition, she is developing therapeutic approaches for patients with wild-type gastrointestinal stromal tumors.